Burning Souls
by WildChild026
Summary: Miroku shows up with his sister, but Sango thinks it's his girlfriend. Problem is, Mirkou can never talk to her long enough to tell her the truth. Hearts are broken, so who will Sango turn to?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha SO SEND YOUR LAWYERS TO GO BUG SOME ELSE  
  
Sesshoumaru: Are you gonna destroy my pride in this fanfic  
  
Sam: Mabey, mabey not   
  
Sesshoumaru: TELL ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!  
  
Sam: Oh come on, we both know you wouldn't do that  
  
Kagome: Ya mean we all know  
  
Sam: Yes, we ALL know  
  
Sesshoumaru: Whatever, just tell me!!  
  
Sam: hmm....lemme think about it, *thinks* to tell Fluffy or to not tell fluffy,   
  
hmm...such a tough desition  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ok, it's not THAT tough, TELL ME.....AND I'M NOT FLUFFY  
  
Sam: Don't have a beach ball, hehe  
  
Sesshoumaru: *falls over the anime style*  
  
Sam: HAHAHAHA  
  
Kagome: I have an idea, *whispers stuff into my ear*  
  
Sam: Yes, that's a wonderful, yet evil, idea. MUAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kagome: *backs away* You're starting to scare me   
  
Sam: *stops evil laughing* oh sorry   
  
Kagome: Well let's start the fic  
  
Sam: ok  
  
Chapter1: Different Paths  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang is walking through the forest, Inu-yasha had his hand wrapped around Kagome's waist   
  
and the other holding his sword, Miroku wanted so badly for Sango to let him do that to her.   
  
Miroku: Well I'm going for a walk.  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean we are walking.  
  
Miroku: Well I'm going another path, is that ok?  
  
Sango: Can I go with you, Miroku?  
  
Miroku: *looks at her strangly* umm...sure if you want to *mumbles* I don't know why   
  
you would want to though. *sighs*  
  
Kagome: *Looks at Sango* But Sango we need you to help us find the place, remember?  
  
Sango: Oh yeah, *whispers* dangit.  
  
Miroku: *heads different direction*  
  
Sango: MIROKU WAIT!!!  
  
Miroku: *turns* yeah?  
  
Sango: *blushes* umm...we're going to be heading this direction then turning left about   
  
a mile from here, k?  
  
Miroku: k *turns back around and starts walking*  
  
Sango: Oh and Miroku?  
  
Miroku: *turns back around* yeah?  
  
Sango: *blushes even more* don't stay out too long and don't try to get lost because you   
  
know I'll find you.  
  
Miroku: *smiles* ok  
  
Sango: I'll be right back *turns and runs behind a nearby tree*   
  
Miroku: *puzzled look* * turns and keeps walking*  
  
Inuyasha: I wonder what's wrong with Sango.  
  
Kagome: yeah me too  
  
Sango: *behind tree* *blushes as bright as a cherry* *thinks* Why do I keep doing that   
  
it's not like....naw it couldn't be.....but do I really love him?   
  
Kagome: Sango, you ok?  
  
Sango: *stops blushing* *comes out from behind tree* yeah I'm fine.  
  
Inuyasha: Good because I wanna get there before I grow very old.  
  
Kagome: You already are old.  
  
Inuyasha: feh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku: *sees 2 figures running at him* What the.......Who are they?  
  
One is a girl the other a boy, they are both fighting. The girl hits the boy with a   
  
energy blast and the boy slams into a tree and leaves.  
  
Miroku: Why does she they look so fimiliar?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam: Well that's my fanfic so far  
  
Kagome: Fantastic!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU GOT ME ALL WORKED UP AND YA DIDN'T EVEN PUT ME IN THE   
  
CHAPTER!!  
  
Sam: Relax, you'll be in the fanfic soon enough.  
  
Miroku: So how do I know this girl?  
  
Sam: *whispers in Miroku's ear*  
  
Miroku: Oh, ic  
  
Sam: yep  
  
Miroku: So what's she gonna do?  
  
Sam: Well I think you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Miroku: *groupes Sango*  
  
Sango: *slap* YOU SICK PERVERT, HENTAI!!  
  
Miroku: *smiles* That's me ^ ^  
  
Sam: mmmmmmmmmm, k so review before Sango thinks it's time that Miroku should die.  
  
Sango: I'm gonna kill you for this.  
  
Miroku: *hides behind me* SAVE ME PLEASE  
  
Sam: No, you got yourself into this mess and you'll get yourself out, k.  
  
Miroku: AHHHHH, *runs*  
  
Sam: Well hurry and tell me what you think of it, I have to go save Miroku from Sango's deadly boomarang.  
  
Sesshomaru: *growls* Oh don't think you're getting off that easy.  
  
Sam: *screams* *runs* Looks like I have some problems of my own.  
  
Sesshoumaru: COME BACK HERE, NOW!!!  
  
~~~Signed off~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
